


Choice

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had changed in just a few days. He was obviously still Tony, except he looked a few pounds lighter, and he wheezed slightly with every breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series, 500-word drabbles. It is chapter number 28.

**Choice**

Tony asked, "Where's Nicky?"

"At my parents'. Kiyoko's with him."

"Can I see him?"

"Maybe in the morning."

Tony nodded. He had changed in just a few days. He was obviously still _Tony_ , except he looked a few pounds lighter, and he wheezed slightly with every breath. But he seemed different, as if he'd aged in that short time. As if he'd given up.

Except Tony _never_ gave up, not for anything. He was Mr. Annoyingly Tenacious.

Tony hadn't moved from beside the bed, so Tim stepped forward until he was mere inches away from his husband. Tony's eyes were fixed upon his bare feet. Up close, his breathing sounded harsh.

Tim spoke gently. "Tony."

Tony pressed a fist to his chest and didn't meet Tim's eyes.

"Tony, get in bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Tony's eyes flicked up for a moment and he did as he was told.

There were several pill containers and an inhaler on the nightstand. "You need to take any of these?"

"I already took 'em." Tony covered his mouth and coughed.

"You want your pillows higher?"

Tony nodded so Tim rearranged them until Tony's head was raised to a comfortable position. Immediately his breathing sounded less labored.

Tony was looking at him strangely. "You're being nice."

Tim smoothed Tony's hair and cupped his cheek. It was the first time he'd touched Tony since he'd arrived and it felt so good, so familiar, and something in his heart gave way. He was afraid of losing whatever remained between them but he didn't know what the next step was. "I should be mean to you?" Tim wasn't too surprised when Tony blinked and looked away.

"Wouldn't blame you." Tony angrily wiped his eyes. "I've fucked everything up."

"Yeah, you did, but we'll deal with it later." Tim asked evenly, "What do you need?"

"New lungs?" Tony tried to smile and failed.

"I wish I had a spare."

Tony swallowed and asked, "Can you…stay awhile?"

He almost didn't. He almost told Tony to get some sleep. He almost told Tony he hated him for ruining everything. He _almost_ walked out. But he didn't.

Tim removed his shoes and lay behind Tony, his arm snug around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe."

"Jethro called you?"

"Yeah, told me you needed me. Agent Muldeen had already phoned me to ask how you were doing so I knew."

Tony was quiet for a bit before saying, "I guess I was pretty stupid thinking I could do this alone."

"I don't understand you, Tony."

"No. I'm not surprised. I'm just…scared, Timmy."

 _Me, too._ "Well, I'm going to be with you, all the way."

After a long silence, Tony said softly, "I…I have to tell you something. I…I'm pregnant…"

"Tony?"

"Except they think I'm gonna m-miscarry 'cause of the surgery and…I know we didn't plan this but…"

"Oh, Tony, I'm so sorry." All Tim could do was hug him and swallow his own tears.

< • > end < • >

 


End file.
